


Don't be afraid

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Dead People, M/M, bees pov, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making dares, be forced to sleepovers? Going to one-hundred year old haunted houses? Yeah bee wanted just this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made optimus female, deal with it  
> And As for mirage he's female too, and Bumblebee.

My optics studied the House I was about to step in,'If I go in, I'd have a lot of friends tomorrow, ' bumblebee thought, but not that his two friends were bad, it's just...they were Well boys, he wanted some girls as friends too,

Taking a deep Vent, I carefully rang the door bell, the door swung open, showing a Impation strika "Finally." She says, I was grabbed in and the door closed behind me,

I was sat down forcefully, 

"Your late Bumblebee, " mirage looked at me with a worried expression I just Sighed, 

Blackarachina Spoke "Were going to this haunted House there supposedly Some rumor going around that it's haunted, 

I looked up Curious Blackarachina continued to speak, "But everyone here is to afraid to go, well expect for strika, and me, and we were wondering Bumblebee your not afraid to come are you?"

I'm not, I never really get scared easy, so I answer "Well it depends? How old is it? Cause I don't wanna be crushed." 

Strika and Blackarachina smirked, "Its about one-hundred years old, and they say it's curse, so we're going to go there now."

"Well okay, I'll check it out." I Reply

 

"Great, will get some stuff for ya and head on out."

 

-x-

It was 12:00 when we got there and it looked like there was some people too..

"Aww c'mon the guys beat us?" Strika whispered to Blackarachina "They weren't supposed to be here until bee got in the house, " Blackarachina whispered back "so much for the plan," Strika grumbled 

Mirage just looked at them, with a hateful expression why come if you hate them?  Bee looked at them, 

"Well c'mon open the gates Mirage." Mirage just nodded and picked lock the gates, while we stepped in, we heard Talking and cat calls

Ugh. "Woo, hey ladies you made it!" Smokescreen yelled

I'm not much of a lady Smokey.

Mirage just looked with disgust, me showing the same expression. 

Knockout, looked over to the group, he apparently was dragged along with Smokescreen much to his dismay, he looked surprised to see me, 

Smokescreen didn't seem to notice, But yeah okay, maybe I'm hanging out with the girls who Pick on me everyday but who knows maybe They had a change of heart?

'Yeahhh rrighttt.'

Strika went up straight to Starscream and apparently they had quite a Private conversation- Not that way you pervs.- and they seem pretty angry, 

Smokescreen then finally noticed me his grin gone wider."Yooo Bee didn't think you'd be here, glade you did some punk is about to go in dat house."

That some punk would be me Smokescreen "that some' Punk' would be Bumblebee smokescreen  " Mirage said in defense "Apparently Bee fits bigger balls then any of you." 

I think mirage was on her Pms, "Woo, talk about being a bitch much." Smokescreen said stepping back a little, I can't help but have a smug smile on my face, 

Knockout didn't look too happy tho "alright, Listen Bumblebee you are in the house in till 7:30 am, and if you Come out by then other then 7:30 am, it clearly tells me you are a wuss, and don't want to be part of my group." I really wished she wouldn't have said group, Knockout and Smokescreen looked at me with certainly not happy but also worried expression, 

"But however if you do as told, you are a member of our group, now mirage "

"Yeah whatever," mirage handed me a flashlight, my stuff and a note, "now go." Strika said

I took a deep Vent here goes nothing, 

I opened the door, and closed it behind me.

 

*~*~

When I sat my sleeping bag down, I looked up it was Dirty and it had a lot of old paintings, I Decided that If I was going to be in here till seven then I might as well look around, 

*~*~*~*

When I got the stairs I jumped, something touched my should, I shivered But I kept moving, I went in too the first room I saw, something caught my eye tho,

It was a photograph of a family, I went to look closer what I saw was a Man dressed in black, and had orange and white, the woman had Some purple and black, there was a little girl? In the middle, she had Black and purple, I picked up the photo, 

Turning it around, I found something it said "Family picture " that must've been there last name,  I felt someone's Servo run down my back, I shivered and turned around, looking down I saw a little girl in a black dress, 

By the door way, I didn't scream but I said "Hello?" She just waved her hand at me, and I followed 

*~*~*

"Alright let's go." Strika said, the other guys looked at her funny

"Wadda mean go?" smokescreen asked "I mean go c'mon this is stupid I can't believe she brought this scrap, this is all bull, I'm not staying here to 7:30 that's insane, "

Knockout looked passed "So this was just some prank of yours?" 

Strika just laughed "Yup and I gotta say it was amusing she brought every last bit of it."

"What about letting her in?" Mirage asked

"Are you kidding me!? I wasn't gonna let that whore in even if she begged me."

Knockouts servos turned to fist "So you lied?" 

"Yup, C'mon on girls don't actually believe i'd let someone like that in would you? I mean for Christ sake she lives at an orphanage. I can't believe my hole "Act friendly file's would get her to spill out everything." Strika laughed 

Mirage looked disgusted, and Blackarachina jut stayed stunned, while smokescreen and knockout were pissed Smokescreen said "You evil bitch! "

Strika scoffed "Whatever you guys coming or not?"

Blackarachina Followed Strika, and the rest did, Only mirage knockout, and smokescreen were the only ones staying behind 

"I'm going to get bee." Knockout said, opening the handled finding it stuck 

"What the-" he tried again with little success, "WHAT THE FRAG!?" smokescreen looked at him"what's wrong?"

"It won't open."

"Here lemme try."

~*~*~*~*

When I followed the little girl she took me in to a bedroom it had Red crimson walls, blue carpet, and a bunch of burnt dolls, and family photos I asked "Is this your room?"

She nodded, I looked around I see a closet, Carefully Opening it..

I screamed...

~*~*~*~

"C'mon!" Smokescreen growled, 

"Move out of the way." Mirage said, she got out her Lock pick, and tried picking it, 

With success, it opened "you did it!" Smokescreen cheered

Screams quickly filled there audio receptors,  as they all rushed  quickly to Bumblebee's aid,

~*~*~*~*

I backed away, panting falling straight on my butt, I looked at the little girl my face is filled with shock hers is filled with sympathy 

Shakly I ask "Is that you?"

She nods no, but she Wright's down something, it says "Take a look..Please."

Coming up with all the courage, I walk to the infant baby, 

In the closet was a note with  curiosity I picked it up, 

It was a letter. 

_Dear my Child,_

_If you are reading this..then you have found this place, I am sorry you never got to meet us, Or you're sister, You guys would have gotten along so well, but the laws forbid a con, and Bot to be together, the people who burned us, they have all Payed but as for there Grande children I'll decide that for you,  Please forgive us, I hope you can see this is the truth, we didn't want to leave you, but when we had you..the government took you From us..Please forgive us..our Bumblebee we love you with all our hearts. - Megatron, optimus_

My servos shakes, tears started to come, T-they were my parents?

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Bumblebee?" I hear knockouts frantic Voice 

The girl next to me is no longer there, 

I don't look I just cry, 'They were my parents.' 

I kept a firm hand on the note,  Feeling arms wrapping around me I just crash..

"Kncokout.." I say Shakly...

Mirage just stands by the door, smokescreen looks in the closet face held with disgust "C'mon let's go." Knockout says, 

~*~*~*

Its been a week after that incident finding out my parents died, and that Strika was just playing with me, Its over for me now, the hole school knows,

I'm such a idiot.

mirage had stopped hanging out with Strika and started hanging out with me more, I kept the note,  I protected the note,  

I rubbed my servos, a few tears escaping my optics, it still hurt..I was just a burden to this town, and my family 

I sat alone in the lunchroom today, apparently a few teachers noticed, but didn't come up, 

I took deep Vent, not wanting to be here, 

I got up, walking to the doors, and headed for my next class,

I had Mr.Ironhide For engineering and I'd rather be there then anywhere else

But I'd rather not be here either, wishing I would've died with my family instead...

 


End file.
